


Whole Lotta Sin - Alternate ending

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Intimacy, Forced Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Ben Solo, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Workplace Relationship, dubcon, revenge porn threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: My idea for an alternate ending tofear_of_being_bitten's"Whole Lotta Sin", where Rey gives in to Ben and they prey on others for their own gratification.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Whole Lotta Sin - Alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole Lotta Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570469) by [fear_of_being_bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten). 



> The italicized portion is only included to show at which point my ending for the story begins; it was written by [fear_of_being_bitten ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/), not me! I recommend that you read the whole chapter up until that line, actually, the link in the summary above will take you directly to it.

_ Ben followed, undeterred. “I know you, sweetheart, inside and out. Every dark corner and bad thought, each fantasy and AO3 comment you thought no one else would ever see, I saw them, and I love you anyway. We belong together.”  _

Rey’s shoulders shifted down and her forearms relaxed. Her bag dangled at her side. The realization descended over her mind like a shining net. Ben was right; and not only that, but he had a power she did not have. 

People would say; “IRL”, as if “In Real Life” was different from the things they said and did online. That was an illusion. Who she was in those profiles and comments and fantasies; that was as much a part of her as the things she did face-to-face. And Ben had beheld all of them. He was the one who had brought the two halves of Rey’s persona together. He took the life she had online and dragged it where it belonged, to “In Real Life”. He saw her most wholly, both as an objective outside viewer, and from inside her head. Rey would only ever have one perspective, but Ben had them all, he held the truth. He knew not only the mask that Rey faced out towards the world, but the one that faced inward as Rey regarded herself; and he knew her truest face too, the one she looked out of every day, at her screens.

She hadn’t wanted any of this. But what Rey wanted, was not what she  _ needed _ . Running away somewhere warm with a bag full of cash wasn’t going to solve her problems, because she would still be herself, just somewhere else. She’d be her fractured self, scrambling to jam the pieces together until enough was assembled that she felt whole. If that ever even happened. But it could…. It did when she was with Ben.

Rey would never be so known in her life, by anyone else. It wasn’t possible. There were not enough days in her lifetime left to bloom open so completely as Ben had pried her. If she needed to be fully known and fully loved, this was her only chance. No more fracture. No more searching. Just certainty, and authenticity and truth. The only price was submission. At first the thought of it made her throat so tight it was as though she was being throttled, but as Ben loomed before her Rey realised that her rebellion was so tiny, and the promise of happiness was so very big. It went on for acres like a field of flowers. There were things in life she could have that would comfort her more than self-respect ever would. Besides, how could she have any illusions of self-respect left? When offered the choice between taking adult consequences for her actions and becoming a whore… she’d chosen to choke on Ben’s beautiful cock. This was who she was. Ben had known it all along, because he had the whole picture. Now she could see it, too. Thanks to him.

Rey looked up at Ben, and made certain to make eye contact. 

“You’re right,” she said. Nothing else. It took a few seconds, but Ben examined her sloping shoulders and her slack hand and searched the shape of her lips… and then he smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If it was after 10 PM and Ben was coming into the bedroom with his tablet, Rey knew it was going to be for something wicked. 

“Look, sweetheart,” He said with a note of rapture, sitting on the bed. Holding the shiny black tablet out to her. Rey set her book down and took it reluctantly. It was displaying a LinkedIn profile page. The girl had wavy black hair and glasses with heavy plastic rims. She was wearing a boring white button-down but her sculpted brows and rich-coloured lipstick made her look sultry somehow. She was a recent University grad, early twenties. Her hobbies were collecting vinyl and cooking Indian food. 

“Is this your next wife?” Rey joked. Sometimes she would slip in a Bluebeard reference because if Ben laughed about it, it meant it wasn’t in a serious corner of his mind. 

“Not exactly. She’s applied for an internship at the company.” 

“Well, she seems nice. Am…. am I supposed to be screening her somehow?”

“Oh, she’s been screened,” Ben said, reaching over and flipping tabs on the tablet. PornHub. A girl who looked like the one in the LinkedIn profile was getting fucked in the ass by two skinny white boys wearing backwards baseball caps and sports socks. Her exaggerated moans cut with poor audio quality through the rosy air in the bedroom. “It’s the same girl,” Ben rasped excitedly. “Our new facial recognition software product confirms it, one hundred percent. This is how that beautiful-but-middle-class girl was able to afford Stanford. I already have her family’s e-mail addresses. All we have to do is show her a screenshot of the listserv with the URL of this video, and she’ll do anything we want.”

Rey went back to the LinkedIn tab and stared at the girl’s headshot. Perfectly composed and static. Rey could almost already taste the salt on her neck, picture what she would look like with her mouth open and her tongue out. She didn't even need to look at PornHub again. 

“She’ll be ours, darling,” Ben promised happily. His breath puffing through his nostrils. “No more playing with call girls, no more breaking one in only to never see her again.” He pressed kisses to Rey’s neck. The book was pushed off the bed, and so was the tablet. “A true princess, for my queen.” Rey smiled up at the ceiling and let Ben’s hands wander. Her pussy was already wet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd and I wrote it in like an hour, so it's probably not that great, but it was fun! Thanks again to [fear_of_being_bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/) for inviting me to do it!


End file.
